Abilities
Overview Absorb Dead A unit with absorb dead will grow in power when standing in a square with corpses in it. The number indicates the maximum number of corpses that can be absorbed per month. Acute Senses A unit with acute senses can see units with Stealth or Forest Stealth , but not Invisible . Air Shield A unit with air shield has a % chance of ignoring any non-Siege Range attack. Amphibian A unit with amphibian can enter Water spaces. (The unit can enter both land and Water spaces (including coastal) freely and is never subject to drowning.) Aura A unit with an aura will have an effect trigger every time it is attacks in melee. *'Disease Aura' Magic resist save of 2d4 or Disease *'Fire Aura (x)' X Fire Damage. Automatically attempts to Burn any tile you enter. *'Poison Aura' Poisoned. *'Shock Aura (x)' X Shock Damage that ignores armor. Bad Sight A unit with bad sight misses one third of all attacks. This is predominantly a problem for Pale One troops. Berserker A unit with Berserker will gain the ability gone berserk, granting 1 strength, 10 morale and 20% more health, until the end of the battle when it is hit. Corpse Eater Unit has a chance per month (equal to # next to name) of absorbing a corpse to reproduce. This will create a copy of the unit. Thus Corpse Eater(10) on a Death Fungi on top of 5 corpses has a 10% chance per turn to create an additional Death Fungus (up to 5 extra). Ethereal A unit with ethereal has a 75% chance of ignoring any non-magical attack. Fast A unit with fast has four action points per month. Fast has no effect in combat. Floating A unit with floating can enter any space at one action point, except mountains which require two action points. Flying A unit with flying can enter any space, but Water, with one action point. Forest Stealth A unit with forest stealth has Stealth while in a forest or jungle. Giant Sized A unit with giant sized unit requires one less action point to enter any space to a minimum of one action point. Horror Mark The afflicted unit will frequently be attracked by Horror-class monsters. These will attack the unit's army randomly on a month-by-month basis. Immobile A unit with immobile cannot move. Immortal A unit with immortal will reform in its home citadel when it is killed. Reforming can take a few months, during which time it cannot act. Immortal units heal battle afflictions at a rate of about one affliction every two months. Invisible Unit can only be seen on the world map by enemy units with Spirit Sight. This ability has no effect in combat. Immunity A unit with Immunity is unaffected by any effect of the specified type. *'Charm Immunity' A unit with Charm Immunity has no feelings and cannot be affected by Charm or Enslavement. *'Cold Immunity' A unit with Cold Immunity ignores all Cold Damage. *'Fire Immunity' A unit with fire immunity ignores all Fire Damage. *'Non-Magical Invulnerability' A unit with Non-Magical invulnerability ignores all non-magical sources of physical damage. Magical sources of Blunt Damage, Piercing Damage or Slashing Damage will do half damage. *'Poison Immunity' A unit with Poison immunity ignores all Poison Damage. *'Shock Immunity' A unit with Shock Immunity ignores all Shock damage. *'Sleep Immunity' A unit with sleep immunity is always awake and cannot be affected by Sleep. Large Shield A unit with large shield has a 30% chance of reducing the damage of an incoming attack by 4. Leadership A unit with leadership grants a morale bonus to all friendly units on the battlefield. Local Leadership A unit with local leadership grants a morale bonus to all units on the same row. Lucky A unit with lucky will ignore about half of all attacks made against it. Mindless A unit with mindless will never flee from Fear and is immune to charm Mountain Move A unit with Mountain Move enters Mountains spaces for one less action point. Never Heals A unit with never heals will not regenerate health over the months as most units do. Regeneration A unit with regeneration regenerates roughly one tenth of it's maximum health until it dies. Like Poison, Burn, Decay, and other like effects, regeneration will continue to tick after the battle is over, until the unit has been fully healed. Units that die with regeneration will return at full health after battle unless their side loses the battle or they received more than 1/4 their max health in negative damage (a unit with 12 health and regeneration has 1 hp left and takes 6 more damage, since the unit is technically at -5 hp, it will not return. If the unit had taken 4 damage, thus leavling it at -3, it would have returned). It will also heal battle afflictions after at least one month. Resistance A unit with Resistance takes half damage from the specified Damage Type. *'Blunt Resistance' A unit with Blunt Resistance takes half damage from all Blunt attacks. *'Pierce Resistance' A unit with Pierce Resistance takes half damage from all Pierce attacks. *'Slash Resistance' A unit with Slash Resistance takes half damage from all Slash attacks. Shield A unit with shield has a 20% chance of reducing the damage of an incoming attack by 4. Slow A unit with slow units have only two action points per month. Slow has no effect in combat. Spawner Unit will continue to spawn additional units per turn. Examples Include Dvala that spawns one dwarf worker a month, and Echidna that spawn various lesser swamp beasts per month. Spirit Sight A unit with Spirit Sight can see units with Stealth or Invisibility Stealth A unit with stealth can only be seen by an enemy that has the Acute Senses or Spirit Sight ability. Stealth has no effect in combat, only on the world map. If an enemy enters the same square as a stealthy unit there will still be combat. Swamp Move A unit with swamp move can enter Swamp for one action point. Undead A unit with Undead can be affected by certain anti-undead spells and takes double damage from Holy attacks. Wound A unit has a chance to acquire a random wound anytime it is hit by an attack. Curse will increase the chance of this happening. *'Battle Fright' A unit with battle fright has it's moral reduced by 2. *'Blind' A unit with blind will miss with almost all of it's attacks. This ability is gained when a unit would gain Lost An Eye for the second time. *'Chest Wound' A unit with chest wound has it's strength reduced by one and it's maximum health reduced by 20%. *'Feebleminded' A unit with feeleminded has reduced magic resistance and magical ability but has increases moral. *'Lost An Eye' A unit with lost his only eye will miss with 10% of all it's attacks. *'Never Healing Wound' A unit with never healing wound has it's maximum health reduced by 20%. *'Wound That Never Heals' A unit with a wound that never heals has it's maximum health reduced by 20%.